?Despite significant advances in the understanding, prevention, detection, and treatment of many pathobiological disorders, significant differences in prevalence rates, health outcomes, access and quality of care continue to be pervasively observed in individuals from racial and ethnic minorities and other underprivileged communities. These health- and health-care disparities represent a major challenge to achieving a healthy nation status. The Arizona PRIDE-25 Advanced Health Disparities Training Program in Heart, Lung, Blood, and Sleep Conditions will enhance diversity and capacity for health disparities research in early career clinical and nascent translational health science academics who come from under-represented minority backgrounds including persons living with disabilities. We propose a yearlong program designed to equip junior faculty and transitioning postdoctoral fellows by offering: Inter-professional mentoring and leadership development activities; Advanced Disparities Research Training; and Project-based experiences. The program offers participation at two 14-day summer sessions linked by a yearlong distance learning inter- professional education, practice, and research program. The summer sessions will include HLBS-relevant health disparities research experience to supplement didactic knowledge and skills through infrastructure support programs and direct involvement with NHLBI-funded researchers within the University of Arizona Health Sciences Center (AHSC)..Through a combination of on-site training and online delivery modalities, mentees will receive formal instruction in advanced biostatistics including health economics and big data analysis. AHSC faculty will introduce AZ-PRIDE mentees to grantsmanship, bioethics, scientific writing, and presentation workshops, and special topics such as global, border and Native American health and the use of telemedicine and communication technology as tools to decrease health disparities. Issues relevant to career development and leadership training will be tailored to address specific needs of individuals from backgrounds traditionally underrepresented in medicine and health sciences. We anticipate the AZ-PRIDE program to serve as a nationwide model for network development of URBMS investigators, for their recruitment and retention into academia. The result will be sustained reductions in health disparities through impactful research and recruitment of the next generation of URBMS trainees.